


끝

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, 별의목소리
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	

롤리는 화면을 바로 보지 않았다. 눈을 깜박여 화면이 멈추지 않았다는 걸 알았다.  
척은 3년 반동안 기회만 있으면 메시지를 보냈다. 우주에서 대부분의 시간은 우주선을 수리하면서 흘러간다. 가족에게 보내는 메시지에 끼워 척은 꼭 롤리에게 영상을 보냈다.  
메시지가 지구에 닿을 때 쯤엔 목성을 지나고 있겠지.  
안녕. 토성의 고리야.  
오베론에 내렸어.  
드디어! 메시지보다 더 가까이에 있을 거야.  
목성도 또 보니 질리네.  
위성 이동에 성공했어. 보고 있지?  
메시지가 가고 정확히 7일 3시간 후면 도착해있을 거야.  
데인저 정류장이 롤리의 형 얀시를 태우고서 궤도를 벗어나 떠내려 갔기에 척은 소행성이 부딪혀 엔진 코어가 파손되었다는 말도 자기장 폭풍우 때문에 이 메시지가 네게 갈 수 있을지 알 수 없다는 말도 할 수가 없었다. 절실할 때 척은 시간을 계산해 밀크쉐이크 팩이라도 뜯은 것 같은 얼굴로 롤리에게 메시지를 보냈다. 롤리는 1과 0으로 보낼 수 있는 통상적인 지시 외에는 아무 답이 없었다. 이 영상이 처음이었다. 화면 안의 몇 주 전일 롤리는 척에게 띄엄띄엄 말을 걸었다.  
나는 이야기의 끝을 본 적이 있어.  
보고 싶다고 말하기는 쉽지만.  
결정에 나를 고려하지 마.  
화면 속 롤리와 눈이 마주쳤다. 얼굴이 비실비실 주체가 안됐다. 화상 통화라도 되는 것처럼 롤리도 웃었다. 패드를 덮고 척은 알갱이가 입 안을 돌아다니는 주스를 한 잔 마셨다. 침대로 돌아갔다. 롤리는 잠결에도 척이 지구를 비웠던 시간은 없었던 것처럼 끌어 안았다. 여덟 달 후 척은 다시 무중력 공간에 떠 있었다. 지구는 크림이 소용돌이치는 파란 구슬이었다. 창문은 물을 만지는 것처럼 찼다. 척은 웃었다. 안녕. 롤리.


End file.
